1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a shooting system capable of displaying an image captured with a digital camera by a photographer on a monitor of a personal computer to confirm the captured image in situ has been introduced in a photo studio where a commemorative photo is taken. Such a shooting system is capable of displaying a captured image obtained by shooting and an image obtained by extracting a human face from the captured image on the same screen. The captured image is displayed to assist a photographer to determine whether shooting is successful.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0152226 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-180403) discusses an image processing apparatus for extracting a face from a captured image and displaying the face. Most of capture assistance systems described above have a single display mode to confirm a captured image. In the single display mode, there is no problem as long as a photographer takes a picture one by one, and confirms captured photos one by one. However, in a case where photos are continuously shot, in other words, a plurality of photos is taken at a time, only the image taken last is largely displayed and the rest of the images cannot be viewed unless thumbnail images are in a retrospective manner displayed. In the continuous shooting, a photographer mostly wants to grasp the overview of captured images obtained by the continuous shooting rather than confirm one image in detail. If only a single shooting mode is provided, a photographer cannot obtain confirmation as he intends.
Even if a plurality of display modes are provided, the modes are switched by a photographer as a user specifying a display mode, so that a screen operation needs to be carried out to switch between the single and continuous shooting modes. For this reason, the photographer needs to manually switch the display mode each time if the single and the continuous shooting are randomly performed, which reduces the productivity of the photographer.